User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 3: Round 2
Days passed: 60 December 1st – January 29th Rules Every day, you can hurt a character, and heal one, but you can only say it on 1 comment once per day. For example, if you say "Heal Goku, hurt Superman," Goku gains 1 HP, and Superman loses 1 HP. As the game progresses, there will be turns added. Every character starts with 10 HP. Last character alive wins. The blog is finished. First Place Winner *Superman Second Place Winner *Al Capone Third Place Winner *Sir Isaac Newton Characters Dead *Donald Trump (Killed 1 day in by GravityMan): Achievement - Lost His Trump Card! *Miley Cyrus (Killed 2 days in by Iamthelegion): Achievement - Killed Like Her Alter Ego! *Kanye West (Killed 5 days in by Killerface45): Achievement - No Longer Stronger! *Donatello (Turtle) (Killed 8 days in by Mcdamon23): Achievement - Got The Short End Of The Staff! *Goku (Killed 9 days in by Skylar130): Achievement - Turned Into A Vegetable! *Adolf Hitler (Killed 9 days in by TheEyeOfAllEyes): Achievement - Popped Into His Oven! *Boba Fett (Killed 11 days in by Shovel Night): Achievement - Killed Alongside His Clone Daddy! *Raphael (Turtle) (Killed 15 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - Cool But Dead! *Michelangelo (Turtle) (Killed 19 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - Nunchucked Away! *Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Killed 21 days in by AttackEyebrows12): Achievement - Returned To Hell! *Leonardo (Turtle) (Killed 22 days in by Mcdamon23): Achievement - Sliced Into Turtle Soup! *George Washington (Killed 25 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Wearing A Red Coat! *Joan of Arc (Killed 27 days in by AttackEyebrows12): Achievement - Death's Mardi Grasp! *Raphael Sanzio da Urbino (Killed 27 days in by LeandroDaVinci): Achievement - Sanzio Dead Urbino! *Michael Jordan (Killed 31 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Rebound! *Bill Nye (Killed 31 days in by Mcdamon23): Achievement - His End Was Nye! *Ebenezer Scrooge (Killed 34 days in by Wachowman): Achievement - Met With Jacob Marley! *Michelangelo Buonarroti (Killed 37 days in by Wachowman): Achievement - Became A Michel-Angel! *Muhammad Ali (Killed 40 days in by LeandroDaVinci): Achievement - Out Of The Ring! *Darth Vader (Killed 41 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Death Starstruck! *William Wallace (Killed 42 days in by LeandroDaVinci): Achievement - Kilt! *J. P. Morgan (Killed 43 days in by Skylar130): Achievement - Went Into A Panic! *Neil deGrasse Tyson (Killed 44 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - Sent Into The Cosmos! *Pablo Picasso (Killed 45 days in by SkydivingQuagga): Achievement - Bombed Like Guernica! *Blackbeard (Killed 47 days in by TheEyeOfAllEyes): Achievement - Thrown Overboard! *Donatello Bardi (Killed 49 days in by Jella141): Achievement - Gattamelata Pain! *Edgar Allan Poe (Killed 53 days in by LeandroDaVinci): Achievement - Encountered The Red Death! *Rick Grimes (Killed 53 days in by SkydivingQuagga): Achievement - Dead Man Walking! *Bob Ross (Killed 54 days in by Baby GG): Achievement - Got His Happy Little Ass Beat! *Walter White (Killed 57 days in by AttackEyebrows12): Achievement - His A-1 Day Was Ruined! *Stephen King (Killed 58 days in by Icey778): Achievement - Fell Off The Dark Tower! *Leonardo da Vinci (Killed 60 days in by SkydivingQuagga): Achievement - Ate His Last Supper! *Sir Isaac Newton (Killed 60 days in by Loygansono55): Achievement - Brought Down By Gravity! *Al Capone (Killed 60 days in by ERBofSmoshery): Achievement - Prohibited From Living!